Notification of incoming calls of telephones and notification of information representing that e-mails have been stored in servers to someone is referred to as “paging”, and a call signal thereof is referred to as a “paging signal”.
In a paging process, a wireless base station notifies a mobile station which is in a standby mode of an incoming call by a paging signal, for example. The mobile station which receives the paging signal establishes a communication path by accessing the wireless base station. Furthermore, the number of paging signals has an upper limit set in accordance with paging channel capacity and processing capacity of equipment of the wireless base station.
In the related art, a technique of integrating a paging message and other messages and transmitting the integrated messages to a mobile terminal has been proposed.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-538744 is for example.
However, in the paging process in the related art, when the number of paging signals exceeds an upper limit, a number of paging signals which exceeds the upper limit are simply discarded by a wireless base station irrespective of priority degrees(service types) of the paging signals.
Therefore, some mobile stations do not receive the paging signals, and such mobile stations do not recognize incoming calls and the like, and therefore, do not receive data. Accordingly, there arises a problem in that quality of services is degraded.